The Life and Times of Buffy and Angel
by Angel's Darling
Summary: Summary: AU BA. Set right after “Surprises” and right before “Innocence”. Angel doesn’t lose his soul and become evil. And Buffy turns 18 not 17. And it’s their senior year. But something else happens.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Set right after "Surprises" and right before "Innocence". Angel doesn't lose his soul and become evil. And Buffy turns 18 not 17. And it's their senior year. But something else happens.

Chapter 1:

Buffy and Angel were lying next to each other completely sated after a long night of loving. Buffy sits up to lean on her elbows. Angel turns his head to look at her. He reaches a hand up to brush her hair away from her face.

"I love you," Angel whispered.

Buffy leaned down and kissed him. "I love you too," She whispered against his lips.

He grins and pulls her down to lay on his chest. She snuggled into his neck ready to go back to sleep when Angel asked "Don't you have to got school and check in with Giles?"

Buffy shot up and said "Giles. O crap. We forgot to call him and tell him what we found! O God, he's gonna kill me!" She scrambled up and ran around looking for her clothes. Finding her shirt and pants, she discovered they were still soaking wet. She looked over at Angel and saw him laughing his ass off.

(A.N. And what a fine ass it is) She threw her clothes at him and asked/yelled at him "Just what the hell is so funny?"

He kept laughing unable to answer. She glared and then jumped on him. Grabbing his wrists, she pinned them above his head. "Now what is so funny?" She asked again. He leaned up and lightly kissed her. "You do realize you were running around my apartment bare assed?"

She looked down at herself and suddenly realized she was naked. Letting go of one of his wrists, she slapped his chest. With his free hand Angel grabbed the phone on the nightstand. Handing it to her he said "Call Giles and tell him what's up and that you and I are hiding and can't com out till sundown."

Buffy looked at him and said "You're suggesting that I le to my Watcher about where I am so I can spend the day with you." Angel nodded and said "But if you'd rather go to school…"

Buffy kissed him and said "I like the way you think."

She dialed Giles phone number and when he picked up the phone she said "Hey Giles its Buffy."

"Buffy, are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"No Giles I'm not hurt. We found the Judge. No assembly required."

"Dammit!" Are you sure?"

"Yea. He tried to kill us. But Angel got us out." She looked down at Angel and smiled.

"Angel, is he alright?"

"Yea, Giles we're both okay. We're hiding right now and can't get out till sundown."

"Crap. Well when you get out, come to the library. Xander has an idea."

Buffy was taken aback "Xander has an idea? Wow. That's surprising."

Giles laughed and said "I know. He, Cordelia, Willow and Oz are going to get whatever he needs to get.

Buffy frowned "Why does he need Cordy and Oz?"

"I don't rightly know actually. He's being very hush-hush about it."

"Xander being secretive? Now I'm scared."

Giles laughed. "I'll make your excuses for you to the school and stay safe."

Buffy grinned and said "We will. By Giles."

"Bye Buffy."

Buffy hung up the hone and looked down at Angel. He was staring at her with an intense look on his face.

"What is it?" Buffy asked.

Continuing to stare at her he answered "I'm wondering how I got this lucky."

Buffy grinned and said "Well it started with you stalking me. And then…"

She squealed as Angel flipped her over so she was under him. He kissed her deeply for a couple of seconds. Pulling back he asked "So what do you want to do today?"

Buffy grinned and looked down and said "I think I know what you want to do today." He laughed and kissed her again.

Sunset

Angel looked over at the clock and then at Buffy who was sleeping next to him. After looking at her for a couple of minutes, he woke her by kissing her softly. She groaned and buried her face into her pillow. Angel shook her shoulder lightly and said "Buffy, it's time."

She slightly opened her eyes. "Again, Angel? We've done it four times already."

He blushed and said "I don't mean that. It's time to go meet Giles, remember? The whole Judge who's going to kill anyone who isn't a vampire?"

Buffy sat up, "Oh right. I was having a good dream."

Angel sat up next to her, wrapping his arms around her waist, he asked "Was I in it?"

Buffy nodded and said "We were sitting on a beach watching the moon rise. I looked down and I had a baby in my arms." She looked back at him and continued "It looked just like you." She laughed sadly and got up "It was stupid. We can't have kids. It's ridiculous." She started gathering her clothes when Angel came up behind her and turned her around to look at him.

"It's not ridiculous Buffy." He whispered. "If I could, I would have a million kids with you."

Buffy looked sadly up at him. "Really?"

He gathered her close to him. "Of course Buffy. I love you so much." He kissed her forehead. They stayed there for several minutes, when the front door was opened.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Xander, Willow, Cordelia, and Oz walked through the door. Xander scrame "My eyes!" and covered him. The rest followed suit. Buffy and Angel scrambled to get covering. They pulled the blankets off the bed, and wrapped themselves up in it. Buffy rubbed her hand on her forehead and asked "What the hell are you guys doing here?" Still covering his eyes, Xander answered "Giles told us to come her and see if you stopped to change since you were late." He peeked out between his fingers at her and said cheekily "I guess you did. Did you forget to put the clothes back on part?"

"Close your eyes!" Buffy snapped.

Angel sighed and said "Go wait outside. We'll be out in a minute."

"And don't open your eyes," Buffy added.

Stumbling with their eyes closed the four felt their way outside. Buffy and Angel looked at each other and busted up laughing.

"God Xander's face!" Buffy said laughing, falling into Angel's chest.

"Poor Willow, I think we've scared her for life." Angel said.

They pulled back and Buffy said "Okay time to get dressed. Can I borrow some clothes?"

Angel nodded and crossed to his dresser, the blanket falling off his waist. After grabbing some clothes he turned around to find Buffy looking at him. "What is it?" He asked confused.

She grinned and said "I'm just thinking how hot you are."

He smirked and crossed the room to her. Once he reached her, he pulled off the blanket. "I love you Buffy." He whispered about to kiss her.

'KNOCK KNOCK' "Would you tow knock it off," Xander's voice came through the door, "We have to go!"

They pulled apart and sighed simultaneously.

"Once this is over," Angel said resting his forehead on hers, "I'm going to take you out to a nice dinner just the two of us. Then I'm going to bring you back here and-" Xander pounded on the door again, then they heared a smack and an "Ow!"

They laughed and Buffy said "We'd better get dressed." Angel nodded and Buffy grabbed the clothes. After getting dressed they opened the door and saw everyone waiting for them.

"Let's go." Buffy said.

At the library

"Giles!" Buffy yelled "We're here!"

Giles poked his head out from behind the stacks. "Oh, hello. I see Xander and the others found you. Was it hard?" He asked them.

Xander answered "Oh not at all, there was a full moon out tonight."

Angel smacked him in the stomach.

"Okay Xander what's your plan," Giles asked.

"Can't tell you yet, because then Cordy won't do it," Xander said.

Cordelia looked upset. "What won't I do?" She demanded.

"You'll see," said Xander "Cordy, Willow, Oz, you're with me. Angel and Buffy-" He waved them off and walked out the door. The rest stared after him.

"Wow." Buffy said taken aback.

"I like it," Cordelia said excited and ran after him. Willow and Oz trailed after her.

"Well that was different," Giles said quietly. He shook it off and looked at Buffy and Angel. "So tell me about the Judge, what did you learn?"

Buffy jumped up on the counter, Angel copying her moves. "Well he's big, blue and has horns. Oh and when I kicked him, I got realy hot all of a sudden, like I was in a hot tub." Giles took his glasses off and chewed on the stem. "Yes, he's able to burn a pure being from the inside out. Right now he has to touch someone to burn them, but soon…"

"All he has to do is look at them." Angel finished.

Buffy shrugged her shoulders and asked "So what do we do?"

"Pray that Xander's idea works." Giles said. "For now stretch out so you don't hurt yourself. I'll go to the back and try to find something we can use." With that he went into the depths of the library.

Buffy and Angel looked at each other and jumped off the counter. Buffy propped up her leg on the counter, stretching out the back of her leg.

"Angel?" Buffy asked "Can I ask you something?"

He nodded and said "You can ask me anything, you know that.  
She smiled and asked "Are you scared?"

"I'm terrified Buffy."

She looked over at him and said "Good, I'm not the only one."

She brought her leg down and was about to put up the other leg when Angel turned her around to face him. "Are you sure you can do this?" Angel asked concerned.

Buffy thought for a moment. Then she answered "I'm sure of a lot of things. I'm sure that Xander is crazy, but he has his moments. I'm sure that Oz and Willow are made for each other. I'm sure that Cordelia is a complete self absorbed bitch at times. And I'm sure that the day you stepped into my life I knew that things would never be the same again. But this whole saving the world form Armageddon thing? I'm never sure on that."

Angel wrapped his arms around her pulling her close. He kissed her forehead and said "You can be sure that I'll never leave you or even think of leaving you again. And you can be sure I'll never stop loving you."

Buffy smiled and pulled back slightly so she could see his eyes. "I'll never stop loving you either." She pulled back completely and said "Now help me stretch."

They wen through her routine for awhile until Xander and the others came through the door with a very large box. "Giles!" Willow yelled. "We're back!"

Giles came out from the stacks and asked "Did you get what you need?"

Xander nodded and set the box down on the table. He waved Buffy over and broke open the box. "Told you I'd get you a good birthday present."

Buffy nodded and said "Show me how to use it."

Later

Willow was sitting on the counter while Xander inished showing Buffy how to use her birthday present. "So how are we going to find the Judge?" Willow asked, "People aren't just going to stand in line to be incinerated."

Buffy closed the box and answered "Well, I know where I go to stand in line."

The Mall

The Judge and Drusilla slammed open the doble doors leading into the mall. The Judge burned one person and was about to burn them all when he was distracted by a crossbow arrow hitting him in the chest.

Turning he saw Buffy standing on the counter. "Good, now that I got your attention." She said.

The Judge laughed and said "You fool, now weapon forged by man can kill me."

Angel tossed up Buffy's birthday present, a bazooka. She pointed it at the judge and said "Times change." And fired.

The Judge burst into flames, scatttering body parts throughout the mall. Drusilla scream and ran away, with the rest of her little minions. Buffy dropped the bazooka down to Xander and said "I like your birthday presents." To the rest she said "Look for parts. We need to make sure he can't be put back together again by all the queens men."

Oz laughed. "Hey, Humpty Dumpty. But I think it's all the kings men."

Buffy just looked at him and turned away. Angel walked up to him and said "I think she was talking about Drusilla, Oz." And then followed Buffy. Oz shrugged and started to look for body parts.

Buffy walked into the movie theatre, knowing Angel was following her. Once he was inside, she jumped into his arms, kissing him fiercly. Angel gathered her close as if trying to absorb her. Finally the pulled back, panting. The stared at each other for a few seconds before Angel said "God, you were hot with that bazooka."

Buffy laughed and said "If you're a good boy, maybe I'll pose with it some time."

Angel cocked an eyebrow and asked "With or without clothes?"

Buffy tilted her head and suggested "How about some really sexy underwear?"

Angel considered this and asked "Can I pick the underwear?"

Buffy nodded and said "Sure." Then kissed him again.

After kissing for awhile Angel pulled away and said "I forgot to give you part of your birthday present."

Buffy smiled and said "What else can you give me?"

Angel set her down and reached into his pocket and pulled out a box and handed it to her. She opened it and got a confused look on her face when she held up a key. "What's this?" she asked.

"A key," Angel answered, "to my apartment."

Buffy stared at him. Then she jumped on him. She started kissing his face all over. "I love you, love you, love you." She kept repeating.

He laughed and said "Well, we almost have a normal relationship. We've met each others friends, had sex, now you have a key to my apartment. All that's left is for me to meet your mother."

Buffy quickly pulled back to stare at him. "What?" he asked confused.

"You want to meet my mother?" She asked bewildered.

"Why not?" Angel asked, "I love you. And I don't want you getting in trouble by coming out to meet me anymore. What? You don't think your mom will approve of me?"

Buffy shook her head and said "No its not that, its just I don't know what she'll think of me dating an older man."

Angel shrugged and said "Well we won't tell her just how old I am."

Buffy laughed. "That would shock her. 'Hey mom, this is my vampire lover, oh did I mention that he's 241 years old?"

Angel laughed and kissed her. "How about this. Tomorrow night I'll take you and your mom out for dinner, and she can see what a perfect boyfriend I am, well minus the whole vampire thing."

Buffy laughed and kissed him. Then Xander walked in with Giles. Xander threw up his hands in disgust and said "How many times am I going to have to see this today!"

Buffy and Angel glared at him. "Excuse us," Angel said "But we're kinda having a moment."

Giles stammered out "We a, collected um all of the parts. I think we can burn them at a later time."

"Aww, can't I blow them up with my bazooka?" Buffy asked.

Giles laughed and said "I think you have to return it Buffy."

Angel and Buffy looked at each other and Angel pouted. "Now you can't pose for me with it." He complained.

Xander covered his ears and chanted "I'm not hearing this. I'm not hearing this!"

As Giles lead him from the room he said "I'll see you tomorrow Buffy. Angel."

"Giles." Angel turned back to Buffy and said "Now lets get you home."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Mom, I'm home!" Buffy yelled as she walked through the door after a lengthy good by to Angel.

"Who was that?" Joyce asked from the living room.

Buffy decided to play stupid. "Who's who?" she asked.

"The boy you were just swapping tongues with." Joyce said cheekily.

Buffy blushed and came into the living room it sit next to her mom.

"That was Angel." Buffy answered.

Joyce looked considering and said "And when am I going to meet this Angel?"

Buffy smiled and answered "Tomorrow night when he takes us out to dinner." She looked over at her mom and continued "He wants to make a good impression."

"Well isn't that sweet." Joyce unfolded her arms and said "If he's going to all this trouble, I'm sure I'll like him."

Buffy hugged her and said "You will mom. He's a very sweet person."

'Well kinda,' she thought.

"I hope so Buffy." Joyce gave her daughter a hug. "I love you sweetie."

"I love you too mom."

They hugged for a minute until Joyce got up and said "Hold on a sec."

She went into the kitchen and came out a second later with two cupcakes, one with a lit candle on it. "I didn't have time to make a cake. I hope this makes up for it."

She set it before Buffy and said "Make a wish."

Buffy smiled and said "All my wishes were granted today. You do it."

Joyce shrugged and blew out the candle.

The next day

"He's taking you and your mom out to dinner?" Willow asked Buffy as they were walking to class. "Wow, Oz hasn't even met my parents yet."

Buffy laughed and said "Well neither has Angel. My mom saw us kissing on the porch last night. EWWW! She actually used the term 'swapping tongues'!"

Both she and Willow shared a shiver. "So does she know that you and Angel…" Willow trailed off.

"Consummated the relationship? No. I'd like her to meet him before I inform her of him taking her only child's 'innocence'." She used air quotes for the last part. She and Willow sat down at a bench.

"So how was it?" Willow prompted, "I mean you guys were still naked when we showed up. He has a nice tush by the way."

"Hey!" Buffy smacked her in the arm. "Eyes to your own boyfriend. And it was all that and more. You know how you hear about those 'Wham bam, thank you maam' first times? God not Angel. He knew how to use those hands. And when he-"

She was cut off by Xander plopping himself down in between them.

"What are we talking about?" He asked.

"Buffy's night of endless throws of passion and pleasure with the delectable Angel." Willow answered cheekily.

"Okay saw enough of that yesterday. I really don't need a play by play." Xander exclaimed. "Anything else?"

"Angel's taking me and my mom out for dinner tonight." Buffy answered.

"Wow." Xander said surprised, "The big meet the parents dinner. And he's taking you out, wow. Big points in the perfect boyfriend area. Bet your mom's impressed."

Buffy nodded and said "It's frustrating though. He won't tell me where we're going. All he said was dress nice and to be ready by 7 o'clock."

Xander nodded and said "It must be. You don't know whether to wear red or black to go with the décor of the restraunt."

Buffy and Willow looked at each other and got up and started walking away. Xander looked confused. "What? What'd I say?"

That night

"Mom" What should I wear?" Buffy yelled from her closet.

"Wear the red dress with the black beading!" Her mom yelled back. "What should I wear?"

Buffy considered it for a moment and then answered "The green dress with the black designs!"

A couple of minutes later Joyce came into her room putting her earrings in.

"What time did Angel say he was going to be her?"

Buffy was putting the finishing touches on her makeup and looked at her mom through the mirror and answered "He was being really mysterious. All he said was to dress nice and be ready by 7. It's 6:55 right now."

Joyce leaned up against the door frame and asked "Is he always this mysterious?"

Buffy grinned and turned around. "He can be," She answered "but his surprises are always good surprises."

Joyce considered this and then asked "So how long have you known him for?"

Buffy thought for a moment and then answered "Since we moved to Sunnydale. He helped me out of a situation when a couple of guys wouldn't take no for an answer."

Joyce cocked an eyebrow and asked "How long have you been dating?"

Buffy go sheepish and answered "Since I got back from L.A. this summer."

Joyce's eyes widened. "That long and you haven't introduced us?" she exclaimed. "Why haven't you done this before? Or eve n told me about him?"

Buffy shrugged and said "You never asked if I was dating some one. And he's slightly older than me."

Joyce's eyes narrowed. "How much older?" She demanded.

Buffy bluffed. "He's 20 or just turned 20 a couple of weeks ago."

Joyce relaxed. "Well that's not that bad. I thought you were going to say he was 30 or something." and laughed. Buffy laughed as well, kinda convincingly.

Then the door bell rang. Buffy got a huge smile on her face and got really excited. "He's here! Do I look okay?" She asked nervously.

Her mm laughed and said "You look fine. Now go answer the door before he leaves. I'll be down in a minute."

Buffy quickly kissed her cheek before running down the stairs. She pulled open the door to find Angel about to knock again with two roses in his hand. When he saw her, his mouth dropped open. "Buffy… Wow, you look amazing!" He was able to get out.

She grinned and said "You don't look so bad yourself."

He pulled her into a hug and she took the chance to whisper "Mom thinks you just turned 20 and we met after you saved me from some lowlifes."

He whispered back "I'm the owner of a nightclub called the Bronze and I inherited a lot of money when my parents died when I was 16."

Buffy pulled back and asked "You're the owner of the Bronze?"

He shrugged and said "Silent owner. I give them money to keep it open, they don't ask to meet or talk with me."

Buffy nodded and said "Good deal. Remind me about free drinks later."

He laughed and then saw Joyce at the top of the stairs. All of a sudden he got really nervous.

"Hello," Joyce said walking down the stairs, "You must be Angel."

He nodded and handed a rose to her as she reached him. "Yes mam'. I'm the man in love with your daughter." He said.

Joyce's eyes widened and she replied "You are, are you?" She looked over at Buffy who was biting her lip nervously. "Well it's nice to meet you Angel." She said shaking his hand.

Buffy grinned at Angel and said walking over to the closet "Are we ready to go?" She pulled out coats for her and her mom. Angel rushed forward to help her put it on.

Joyce grinned at the sight. As Angel wrapped an arm around Buffy's waist and walked her to the door, she asked "So where are we going?"

Angel grinned and said "It's a surprise."

Buffy glared at him as he opened the door for her and her mom. Buffy gasped as she saw what was on the street. "Angel," she whispered "Is that…"  
"A horse drawn carriage?" Angel answered. "Yep."

It looked like a Cinderella carriage, but without the whole pumpkin shape. There were icicle lights wrapped around it and it was drawn by two stunningly white horses.

Buffy whispered in his ear "How are you able to afford this?"

Angel grinned and said "You'd be surprised at how much people spend at the Bronze."

Joyce was stunned. She'd expected him to show up in a broken down clanker, not what looked to be an extremely expensive carriage. "I didn't know they had these in Sunnydale." She said.

Angel answered "They don't." When Buffy and Joyce stared at him, he continued "I have a friend in the next town over. He owns a company that takes tourists around the parks. He gave me a deal on it."

Buffy hugged him and gave him a kiss "I love it." And kissed him again.

Angel grinned and held out his arms for the Summers women to take. "Shall we?" He asked.

They laughed and walked down to the carriage. Angel held out his hand for Buffy to use to climb in. Once she was settled in, he started to help Joyce in, when she stopped and said "I think I just might like you Angel."

He grinned and said "I hope so Mrs. Summers."

She laughed and said "Please, call me Joyce." and then climbed into the carriage.

Angel motioned to the driver and climbed in and sat down next to Buffy.

As the carriage started down the street Joyce asked "So what do you do for a living Angel?"

"I'm the owner of the Bronze." He answered.

"Oh isn't that where you hang out all the time Buffy?" Joyce asked surprised. "Well now I know why."

"Mom!" Buffy said indignantly, "I go there for other reasons, like to see bands for instance, who's music I dance to, with Angel. But that's not the point."

Joyce laughed and asked "Then what is the point Buffy?"

She thought for a second and said "I cant' think of one right now but when I do, it'll be really good."

Both Joyce and Angel laughed. Angel wrapped his arm around her shoulders when she crossed her arm's indignantly. "You should follow your own advice to Giles and lighten up." he whispered in her ear.

She grinned at him and said "I'll lighten up when you tell me where we're going."

Angel looked out the window and said "We're here."

The carriage stopped and Angel got out to help them down. As Buffy stepped down she was amazed. "Oh, Angel," she breathed "It's amazing!"

They were at the park and Angel had it decorated to look like a fairy tale. There were fair lights everywhere and there was violin music playing the Sleeping Beauty waltz. (A.N. The song that Rose and the prince sing to each other in the woods.) There was food already set out on the tables. Buffy turned to Angel and hugged him tightly. "This is unbelievably perfect." She whispered in his ear. He hugged her back and whispered back "You're unbelievably perfect Buffy." He kissed her forehead and said "I love you Buffy."

"I love you too." She whispered back.

They pulled away when they heard Joyce say "This is beautiful Angel." She turned towards them and continued "This is too much. Are you sure you can afford this?"

Angel grinned and answered as he pulled out their chairs for them, "I'm a smart saver."

For most of the night things went as planned, until they were halfway through dessert. There was a comfortable silence as all three were enjoying their chocolate torte. Then Joyce put down her fork and asked bluntly "Angel, are you sleeping with my daughter?"

Both Buffy and Angel choked at the same time. "Mom!" Buffy cried out indignantly. Joyce just crossed her arms and waited for Angel to answer.

Angel set down his fork and said "Before I answer your question, there are a few things I would like to say. I completely honor and respect your daughter. She brought a light into my life that I thought was dead a long time ago. I love your daughter with all my heart. And I plan to marry her someday." He paused and then answered her question truthfully. "Yes we are sleeping together."  
Joyce pursed her lips and asked "And what would you do if she were to get pregnant?"

Angel sat back and said "I would love the baby as much as I love Buffy and I would respect any decisions she would make."

Joyce nodded and picked up her fork and said "I appreciate your honesty. I think that you're perfect for Buffy." And took another bite of her torte.

Buffy and Angel smiled at each other and went back to their dessert. After all the food was eaten and gone, Angel asked Joyce to dance. As they were waltzing Joyce asked "Are you serious about marrying my daughter?"

Angel grinned and said "As a heart attack. Your daughter is my world Joyce. I would do anything for her."

He glanced over at Buffy, who was sitting at the table watching them. Joyce saw him watching her and smiled. "Do you think that the carriage can take me back home?" Joyce asked, "I'm tired and I have to work tomorrow."

Angel stopped dancing and asked "Are you sure?"

Joyce nodded and said "I'm sure. You and Buffy go dancing somewhere." She reached up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "It was really nice to meet you Angel. I hope to see you by the house more often." With that she walked over to Buffy and whispered something in her ear and hen got her purse and left. Buffy got up and waked over to Angel. Once she reached him, he took her into his arms and started dancing.

Buffy grinned and said "Well, that went well."

Angel laughed and said "Yea, except for your mom trying to kill me with her death glare."

Buffy laughed and said "My mom likes you. And I'm glad that she respects that we're serious about each other and that we're sleeping together."

Angel smirked and said "I'm not sure we do much sleeping."

Buffy slapped his chest and laughed. They continued dancing until Buffy said "My mom said a very cool thin before I left. She said that she wouldn't expect me home until tomorrow night."

Angel grinned and asked "So what do you want to do until then?"

Buffy smirked and said "I want to go back to your place, take off all my clothes and…" She stood on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear an extremely explicit statement.

Angel's eye's widened and asked "Is that anatomically possible?"

Buffy grinned and said "I'm double jointed."

Angel picked her up and said "Well, lets go try that out."


End file.
